The probable UK losses in a 1962 atomic war!
recoilless gun, one of the smallest nuclear weapons ever built. Author: US government DOD and/or DOE photograph.]] missile circa 1970s. Capable of firing a 15 kiloton nuclear warhead a distance of 120 km. Autorisation of the author: Complete correspondence.]] . Author: en:User:Mytwocents.]] Soviet missile and bomb warheads *2mt *1.44mt *2.5mt *1mt *2.3mt *3mt *6mt *300kt *40kt *9.2kt *750kt *14kt *5kt *12kt *7kt *6kt *1kt Deaths, injured and serviours! #Dead- 53%. #Serious injuries- 12%. #Survivors- 35% ##Short-term survivors- 35%. ##Medium-term survivors- 30%. ##Long-term survivors- 25%. ##Those who survive long enough to die of old age- 10-20%. The assumed attack plans #Heavy conventional bombing. #Nuke priority targets. #Nuke secondary targets. #Nuke major cities. #Conquest if no surrender has already occurred. Targets by county and independent borough town Bedfordshire #Luton - 1x 14kt #Whipsnade zoo- 1x 5kt #Chicksands AFB - 1x 14kt #Luton Airport - 1x 14kt #Luton airfield - 1x 14kt Berkshire #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 2x 40kt. #Sandherst army officer academy- 1 x 7kt. #Aldermaston Atomic research centre- 1 x 7kt. #Burghfield ordnance factory- 1x 7t. #Reading city centre- 40 KT. #Reading rail junction- 1x 5kt. #Chullam Laboratories- 1x 5kt. Bristol #Central Bristol- 1x 300kt #Bristol docks- 2 x 300 kt #Bristol port- 1 x 300 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 7kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 7kt #Avonmouth docks- 2x 14kt and 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road steel mill- 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 7kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 7kt Buckinghamshire Cambridgeshire Cheshire Cornwall #Torpoint docks- 1x 14kt #Saltash dock- 1x 14kt County Durham Cumberland Derbyshire #Sinfin Rolls-Royce engine plant-1x 14kt #Long Eaton- 1x 14kt Devon #Plymouth town center- 1x 300kt #Plymouth Millbay docks-2x 14kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 14kt #Plymouth's Lord Nelson radio mast- 1x 7kt #Plymouth's 3 naval bases- 3 x300 KT, one on each base. #Plymouth harbour- 1x 14kt #Exeter- 1x 40kt #Exeter docks- 2x 40kt #Exeter navy base- 1x 14 kt #Exeter harbour- 1x 14 kt #Exeter city center- 1x 14 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 14kt #Devonport town centre- 1x 14kt Dorset Essex Gloucestershire Hampshire #Andover army barracks- 1 x 5kt #RAF Oidian-1x 5kt #Southampton- 1 x 300kt #Southampton docks- 2x 14kt #Southampiton Chapel Docks- 2x 14kt #HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson) area- 3x 14 kt #Portsmouth docks- 2x 14kt #Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt #RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 5kt #Southampon western docks- 2x 14kt #Portsmouth- 1x 40kt #Eastleigh railway works- 1x 5kt Herefordshire Hertfordshire Huntingdonshire #RAF Molesworth- 1x 14kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 14kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 14kt #RAF Alconbury- 1x 14kt Kent Lancashire Leicestershire City of Lincoln City of Cleethorpes City of Great Grimsby Kestivan Lindsey Boston and Holland Middlesex #Heathrow airport- 1 x 7kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 7kt. #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 7kt. #White City- 1x 7 kt. #Tottenham-1x 5kt #Hackney -1 x 5kt #Enfield lock- 1x 5kt Norfolk Northamptonshire Northumberland Nottinghamshire Oxfordshire #RAF Bicester 2x 17kt. #BOD Bicester - 1x 14kt. #RAF Brize Norton- 2x 14kt. #RAF Benson- 2x 7kt. #RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 5kt. #Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 5kt. #Whitney- 2x 5kt. #Banbury- 1x 5kt. #RAF Upper Heyford- The 2x 14kt. Rutland Shropshire Somerset Staffordshire Suffolk Surrey #Mitcham railway junction- 1x 5 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 7kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 5kt. #Effingham railway junction- 1x 5kt. #Clapham railway junction- 1x 5kt. Sussex Warwickshire Westmorland Wiltshire #Swindon goods yard- 1x 5kt. #Swindon railway works- 2 x 7kt #Swindon town centere- 1x 7kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Army Barracks- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Barracks Royal Signals establishment- 1x 7kt #HMS Royal Arthur Royal Navy training establishment- 1x 7kt #Royal Naval Stores Depot Copenacre- 1x 7kt #The Wiltshire and Bath regional command post, who were stationed in the former underground aircraft factory and ammunition store at Hudswell Quarry in Hawthorn, Wiltshire- 2x 300kt Worcestershire City of York West Riding #Sheffield- 2x 300kt. #Sheffield Forgemasters steel works- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster-1x 300kt. #Doncaster steel mill- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster BR rail-works- 1x 7kt. #Barnsley-1x 40kt #Rotherham- 1x 40kt. #Wakefield- 2 x 40kt. #Huddersfield- 1x 40kt. #Leeds- 1x 300kt. #Bradford- 1x 300kt. #Todmorden- 1x 5kt. East Riding North Riding County of London #Hammersmith- 1 x 5kt. #Fullham- 1 x 5kt. #The Palace of Westminster- 1x 14kt, 1x 40kt #Whitehall Palace- 1x 14kt and 1x 40kt #Holbourn- 1 x 7 kt and 1x 40kt #Islington- 1 x 7kt and 1x 14kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 7kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 7kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 7kt #Angerstein Wharf- 1x 7kt #West India Docks- 1 x 5kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 7kt and 1x 5kt #Surrey Quays- 1x 7kt and 1 x 5kt #Grenwhich naval docks and collage- 1x 7 kt. #Grenwich gas works-1x5 kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 5kt #Chelsea FC- 1x 5kt #Battersea Power station- 1x 5kt #Lotts Road Power station- 1x 5kt #Rotherhithe dock- 1x 5kt #Lambeth Palace- 1 x 5kt #Buckingham Palace- 1 x 5kt and 1x 7kt #Paddinton station- 1x 5 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 5 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 5 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 5 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays complex- 1x 7 kt #Clappham railway station and junction complex- 1x 5 kt #Brixton- 1x 5kt #Tooting Beck- 1x5kt #Isle of Dogs- 1x 5kt #Bethnal Green- 1x 5kt City of London #City of London- 1x 1.44MT and 2x 1MT. #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 7kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 7kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 7kt and 1x 14kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 7 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 5 kt Borough of Hendon . Borough of Finchley . Borough of Uxbridge #Uxbrdge- 1x 5 kt. Borough of Ealing #Not nuked! Borough of Kingston upon Thames . Borough of Greenwich Borough of East Ham Borough of West Ham Borough of Hendon City of Southampton City of Reading City of Croydon #Croydon-1x 7kt #Croydon east station and junction- 1x 7 kt. City of Southend City of Middlesbrough City of Stockport Borough of Stockport . Borough of Bath . City of Cambridge City of Oxford #Blackbird Leys- 1x 5kt. #Oxford city centre- The 1x 7kt. #Oxford goods yard- 1x 5kt. #Oxford University- 1x 5kt. City of Birmingham #Birmingham- 1 x 1.44 MT, 1x 750kt and 1 x 300 KT. #Central Goods railway station- 1x 5kt. #Gravelly Hill- 1x 5kt. City of Wolverhampton #Wolverhamton - 1x 300 KT City of Coventry . City of Leicester City of Nottingham City of Derby #Derby- 1x 14kt #Spondon- 1x 5kt City of Kingston upon Hull . City of Manchester City of Stockport City of Chester City of Southport . City of Liverpool City of Birkenhead City of Middlesbrough City of Gateshead City of Sunderland City of Newcastle Upon Tyne Soke of Peterborough #RAF Wittering- 1x 14kt #Peterborough- 1x 5kt City of Crewe . Caithness Sutherland Ross and Cromarty Inverness-shire #Fort George- 1x 5 kt Nairnshire Moray Banffshire #Banff- 1x 5kt #Buchan- 2x 5kt #Buchan Radar Center of Early Detection unit-1 2x 7kt Aberdeenshire Kincardineshire Angus Perthshire Argyll Bute Ayrshire Renfrewshire Dunbartonshire Stirlingshire Clackmannanshire Kinross-shire Fife East Lothian Midlothian West Lothian City of Aberdeen Lanarkshire #Motherwell- 1x5kt #Wishaw- 1x 5kt #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 7kt #Airdrie- 1x 5kt #Rutherglen- 1x 5kt Peeblesshire Selkirkshire Berwickshire Roxburghshire Dumfriesshire Kirkcudbrightshire Wigtownshire #Stranrea dock- 1x 5kt Zetland Orkney City of Edinburgh City of Glasgow #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 7kt. #Rangers FC- 1x 5kt. #Celtic FC- 1x 5kt. #Glasgow Govan- 1x 7kt. #Kaverna dockyard-Glasgow- 1x 14kt. #Glasgow city center- 2x 300kt. #Glasgow docks- 2x 14kt. #Port of Glasgow harbour complex- 1x 14kt. #Govan docks- 1x 14kt. #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 7kt. City of Dundee Monmouthshire #Newport, Gwent- 1x 14kt. #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent container port- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent port- 1x 14kt #The Uskmouth power stations - 2x 7kt #Newport Steal works – 2 x 14kt #Newport Alexandra docks Newport – 1 x 14kt Glamorganshire #Penarth – 2 x 14kt. #MOD St Athan- 1x 14kt. #Rhymnet Valley- 1x 14kt. #Rhymney Merthyr Colliery- 1x 5kt. #Tower Coliery- 1x 5kt. #Barry Island dock- 1x 7kt. #The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Islan- 1x 7kt. #RAF Rhouse- 1x 14kt. #Brigend Steel Works- 1x 14kt. #Bridgend- 1x 5kt. City of Cardiff #Cardiff Airport – 1 x14kt #Cardiff city centre- 1 x 300kt. #Cardiff port- 1x 14kt. #Cardiff docks 2 x 14kt. Carmarthenshire Pembrokeshire Cardiganshire Brecknockshire #The Barracks, Brecon- 1x 7kt. Radnorshire Montgomeryshire Denbighshire Flintshire Merionethshire Caernarfonshire Anglesey City of Swansea #Swansea- 1x 300kt #Swansea port- 1x 14kt #Swansea docks- 2x 14kt #Swansea Airport- 1x 14kt Belfast City #Belfast port- 1x 24kt #Belfast docks- 1x 14kt #Belfast city center- 1x 14kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 14kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 14kt County Antrim County Armagh County Down County Fermanagh County Londonderry County Tyrone . Isles of Scilly #Not nuked! Isles of Mann #Not nuked! Channel Isles #Not nuked! Overseas territories and colonies #The UK Military bases on Cyprus, Akrotiri and Dhekelia - 2x 7kt hit each. #British Indian Ocean Territory - UK military base on Diego Garcia - 2x 7kt #Hong Kong - 1 MT #Gibraltar - 40 KT #All the other overseas territories and colonies got away with it and never got nuked! The approximate post-war population in the alternate UK (1961\51-Alt' 2019) *Bedfordshire *Berkshire- 404,000- 25,000 *Bristol- 425,214- 1,000 *Buckinghamshire *Cambridgeshire *Cheshire *Cornwall- ~450,000- ~225,000 *County Durham *Cumberland *Derbyshire- 850,862- 175,000 *Devon *Dorset *Essex *Gloucestershire *Hampshire N\A- Down 75% *Herefordshire *Hertfordshire *Huntingdonshire- N\A- Down 66% *Kent *Lancashire *Leicestershire *Lincolnshire *Middlesex- 2,234,543- 250,000 *Norfolk *Northamptonshire *Northumberland *Nottinghamshire *Oxfordshire N\A- Down 66% *Rutland *Shropshire *Somerset *Staffordshire *Suffolk *Surrey *Sussex *Warwickshire *Westmorland *Wiltshire *Worcestershire *Yorkshire *London County- 3,200,484- 15,000 *City of London- 5,718- 0! *Soke of Peterborough- 74,758- 45,000 *Caithness *Sutherland *Ross and Cromarty *Inverness-shire *Nairnshire *Moray *Banffshire *Aberdeenshire *Kincardineshire *Angus *Perthshire *Argyll *Bute *Ayrshire *Renfrewshire *Dunbartonshire *Stirlingshire *Clackmannanshire *Kinross-shire *Fife *East Lothian *Midlothian *West Lothian *Lanarkshire- 524,596- 52,000 *Peeblesshire *Selkirkshire *Berwickshire *Roxburghshire *Dumfriesshire *Kirkcudbrightshire *Wigtownshire- 31,620- 25,000 *Zetland *Orkney *City of Edinburgh *City of Glasgow- 1,089,767- 1,000 *City of Dundee *City of Aberdeen *Monmouthshire- 44,467- 25,000 *Glamorganshire- 1,229,728- 115,000 *Carmarthenshire *Pembrokeshire *Cardiganshire *Brecknockshire- 53,381- 50,000 *Radnorshire *Montgomeryshire *Denbighshire *Flintshire *Merionethshire *Caernarfonshire *Anglesey *County Antrim *County Armagh *County Down *County Fermanagh *County Londonderry *County Tyrone *Isles of Scilly *Isles of Mann *Channel Isles Also see #Cold War Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:War Category:Atomic war Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:UK Category:Cold War Category:Disasters Category:Nuclear warfare